In a radio communications system, base station devices in a site may obtain, in an initial commissioning stage, their respective configuration data of the base station devices that is sent by a network management system. In the prior art, an on-site operator may report an equipment serial number (ESN) of a base station device and site information of a site where the base station device is located to a manager of the network management system (for example, an operation support system (OSS), and then the manager associates configuration data corresponding to the obtained site information with the base station device, so that the network management system sends the configuration data to the corresponding base station device.
However, the foregoing manual operations are error-prone and take a long operation time, thereby reducing the reliability and efficiency of the base station device in obtaining the configuration data.